An Enemy Which I Fallen Love With
by Littlemisshopey
Summary: Hi! This is just a story about two enemies who happens to fall in love. But how? Well, this may not be an Auslly story but it might be at the end. It just depends on what happens in these chapters, if you like it. Roxanna is fragile in the inside though she acts so tough around people. She just need to be loved. Austin, yesh, he wants a revenge to Roxanna. Will he change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hi, um I don't know how to do this because this is my first time… So… I do not own Austin & Ally or any other names you recognize. Just only my little bitty plot.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Um… This is my first story so I am kind of scared… But please do feel free to uh pm? Me if my grammar isn't making sense or anything. I just love writing. So yeah. Heh heh. Oh! My name is Hope and it is nice to meet you. Um, this will be not an Auslly story but there will be parts of Auslly, you just have to wait. Also, it depends of how much do you guys ship Auslly or Ausanna. Lol I made this ship up. Yep. It is a terrible shipname but whatever. So… have fun reading this. I bet this story is not going to make sense or going to be stupid. So… yeah. Did I mention, I am awkward? Haha. So uh I do not know what comes next. Anywaaayyy, onto the story?

_An Enemy Which I Fallen Love With._

**High School, Tell Me Your Story.**

_Roxanna Elizabeth and Austin Moon. _

Wednesday, August 23, 2014.

_~Roxanna's POV~_

Hey, my name is Roxanna Elizabeth, I'm 16 years old so I'm a sophomore. Before my parents were dead, I only had 13 years to stay with and my parents actually cared about me. This is them, Mom(Katy Elizabeth, Dad(Joey Elizabeth, The oldest sister, Amily(19 years old), Nelliyah(16 years old), and me was (13 years old). I've been through a lot of bad times in my life, my real parents, they were murdered by the earthquake and it was just only me, Neliyah, and Amily. But Amily is way older and she's already married with Willie in Persula, California. Yeah, I live in Miami, Florida. Wanna know who I live with? Since I'm underage, I have to live with a foster family plus Nelliyah too but she got her apartment and I begged her to live with her, but she said that the mother would say no. This family that I move in was not a foster family; it was more like a drugged family. I get beat up sometimes by a stepdad. My foster little sister, Reba, she is so cute and healthy but I'm surprise she is not drugged. The mother is trying to be a good person by only smoking. Yeah right. To me, I'm like whatever man. But the only two people I get along are Nelliyah and Reba. Ugh, I hate when the parents call me Rocky.. Weird huh? And I keep telling them; it is Roxy not Rocky but they don't care. But I don't hate them but the only person I hate the MOST is the freakin' AUSTIN MOON. He keeps calling me Rohoe or Robitch. I hate it! I ain't done anything to him since then, all I've done is to talk to him simply. Then I didn't talk to him after because he annoys me too much because I had my own friends. Austin Moon is the evilest jerk guy I ever met. We first met in Elementary such in 4th grade. He started bullying me and each year, it gets worse. Also, he would make fun of my hair because back then, I used to have dark brown hair that used to be little long past my shoulder and he'll call me little dark loser. And my clothes used to be skirts with tight shirts and I look like a little girl, that's what everyone says. My friends dumped me because of everyone didn't like how I was wearing. I thought I trusted them but all they care about was my popularity. Yet, my popularity died down. Stupid people! But this year, I am different, I dyed my hair to auburn red hair and my hair is long, waving, and curly hair down to my stomach. And my clothes are loose shirts or t shirts and leggings or skinny jeans or etc. Which is why this year, my sweet first high school, there is no in hell, that he's gonna get me because I am going to be the girl who just blew everyone's minds.

_~Still, Roxanna's POV~_

**-In the bedroom, Monday morning- **

"...RING RING RING RING RIN-," the alarm burst but I finally slam the alarm.

"Ugh... School... Noo... Hate Mondays." I said aloud.

Which I'm suppose to say it in my head but anyway, I woke up, feeling groggy. Feet stomped on the ground, feeling little wobbly. I think I need a day off, so I stumbled back on the bed and started snoring. ...

Suddenly, I heard the door slammed my wall as it opens, I jolted to get up quickly.

"What, what!? What's wrong?" I asked Reba as my hands are wavering.

Reba smiled like a cute angel but sadly I knew what she is going to say.

"It is time to go to... SCHOOL!" yelled Reba as she's dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up. Just let me live yolo." I said feeling annoyed while getting up.

I looked at her face as she stares at me with a puzzle face. I laughed at her cute little eyes looking like puppy-eyes.

"What's yolo?" Asked Reba. Oh.. Oopsy.

"Nothing for you need to know until you grow up and understand what I was talking about." I assured her, "Now get out so I can get ready."

So Reba got out and I was getting ready for about 30 minutes. But then my worst nightmare peeps started yelling at each other then said my name.

"Rocky! Dime to feet! Break first hime!" yelled the "parents."

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I got out of my room and went downstairs. I saw them laying on the couch with beers in their hands. I shook my head and thought, 'idiots.' I sat down on a chair and had a cereal to eat. Reba, on the other hand, ... She gets to sleep! So unfair. Anyway, I check my iPod from my pocket, and saw it was time to walk to school. Yes, I left my cereal bowl there so the "parents" can do it. But first, I checked my lousy phone; I had 6 messages from Ally, and 4 messages from Trish.

-_- So why is it worth to have a phone when your phone blows up for not important things.

Then something caught my eye, I had 2 messages from unknown person saying

_'-Unknown- 7:18am_

_Hey Robitch, I can't wait to see you at school and be ready to pummel you down. ;) love ya sweets. P.S, better lose my number or else..._

_-you know who -_-'_

_'-Unknown- 7:24 am_

_Hey again, Rohoe. I can't wait to destroy your little locker and make pranks in ya! See ya sweets! ;) P.S, better keep this number cuz' I will blow up your phone._

_-you know who -_-'_

Ahh, man! I do not know how the hell he got my number?! It's Austin who texted me! I hate when he calls me Sweets too! But.. really? _I better lose his number and now I better keep his number?_ Is he PMSing? What!? I'm so gonna show him who's the boss here in this Alee High School. Also, I got a 1 text from Dez, and he asked me if I saw his turtle yet. And I have no idea he had a turtle. Okay... Weird! So I got my backpack, slung around my shoulder; getting my black sketchy jacket in my hand. I went opening to slamming the door out of the house before anyone can react the sound of the door.

Ahh, peace... Walking down to school, I never felt so happy to feel peace with nothing in my way... 7 minutes later,

"Roxy?! Is that you?! We're behind you, wait up!" yelled ... Ally and Trish running up to me.

I turned around and had a relief, it was really them. I thought I was imagining.

"Oh. Hey guys, yes it is certainly me. I know I have changed but deal with it okay? So y'all excited to be a high school person?" I sarcastically teased them.

Suddenly, they roll their eyes and grunting at me. I laughed little and all the sudden, we are officially at the high school. We saw so many students chattering, hugging, and slapping faces each other. Don't ask me why. So we are now in front of the entrance of this building and feeling prepared. Hmm, this should be interesting.

"Well, high school, show me what you got." I muttered.

**Author's Note:** If you like it or dislike it, review your opinion about it. Ugh, this story may be terrible at the moment but, in the later chapters, you might change your little minds. If you guys have questions, pm me. I will try my best to answer it. I actually am trying to know how to control fanfictions. Though, I am better at reading people's awesome stories of Austin and Ally. So yeah.

\(o.o)/ -Littlemisshopey…


	2. Chapter 2 Faced With The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I know, I know. I do not own Austin & Ally or any other names or concepts that you recognize. Just only my plot! If I did own the show, I would make Austin and Ally have a consistent relationship and make them kiss a lot. Maybe throw them a scene to make out. Lol. ;P

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I am very happy! So, at least the story isn't so bad! Oh yeah! Haha, I thought of the name of Roxanna for a long time until I watched that episode ahaha. I actually loved how Ally acts so Roxy Moxy! Haha. To let you guys know, I actually am writing stories in my iPod, it just, I have no one to share with. I mean, my family, I don't think they like Austin and Ally or my writing stories. So :/ I only shared this story to at least one friend and she liked it. Though she isn't really into reading. So I don't know what else to do but just try to post this as my first publish on Fanfiction! By the way, I have chapters on this, but uh I have determine that, since this story isn't may be an Auslly story. I decided this story is going to be just for entertainment. But if you want to review or ask me about this, feel free! I DO have another story that IS an Auslly story. I don't know if you guys want me to post it or not? I mean, it is on Austin and Ally fanfiction so what the heck? Oh! I did had a dream about posting my first story on Fanfiction, it was very odd of what the reviewers were saying. Very odd… Anyways! Um enjoy this second chapter!**

_An Enemy Which I Fallen Love With. Part 2_

**Faced With The Nightmare.**

_Roxanna. E and Austin. M._

_~Roxanna's POV~_

Ahh, lockers are everywhere, a lot of people are here. Ooo, that's good lyrics, I will put it in my notes later on.

**-In the school hallway where people chattering so loud!-**

"So I already have my schedule here so mind we all share?" asked Trish who's dearly hoping that Ally and me are in all of her classes.

I think it's mostly towards Ally because they're practically sisters. And yes I know, I'm a loner… Sadly, I don't have many friends anymore. It's whatever right? Anyway, we all shared our schedules which lead that Ally and Trish have all six periods and lunch. And I only have three classes and lunch with both of them. I was kind of hoping all of the classes but whatever. Ugh six periods of classes, just kill me with a shiny chocolate hammer. Ooo, that sounds really good, I could probably lick that-.

"OMG! Yay! I have classes with you guys! Well... With Trish, all classes, but you... Well, at least we have three!" said Ally, giving me a sad smile.

"Nah, it's alright, at least I hope that Ausdick isn't in all of my classes." I replied as I smoothly shrugged.

Ally cringed when I said the word Ausdick. I looked at her and made an expression of _'What? Do I have something on my face?'_ Trish gave me a peeve look. God how much I don't really like Trish...

"God, do you really need to say that stupid nickname?" Trish said as she tries to comfort Ally.

Oh yeah, wanna play that stupid game? I roll my eyes and I quietly told Ally, _'Sorry.'_ I decided to give Trish an intense look. My icy brown shitty eyes are currently making bullets into the pupil to shoot it at her.

"Shut up Trish. Just admit that you're in love with Dez! Oh, how he flips his precious reddish orange looking hair! Even though, you are both acting like three year olds who can't admit their disgusting romance feelings about each other. And now you're telling me to knock it off!? Wow, just shut the pie up!" I quickly barked at Trish as I step closer to her.

I saw Ally giggled quietly and Trish got pissed off. But, she became quiet and seems like she is blushing about Dez. Well, I got to feel more victorious. At least, half the periods, I don't have to hear Trish yammering about her jobs or Dez. I think they're just in love when they argue about Dez's animals or how Trish becomes nice whenever she wears nice clothes. Yeah, I know right? What's so important about that? And also I'm kind of tired of listening to her shit. Oh yeah, why do I hate her so much? Well, I do hate Trish because we had a bad past. Here's what happen. **Flashback:**

A little seven year old girl, Roxanna, was walking to the playground that's full of slides and swings. She was hoping to get on that pretty swing so she can forget her problems with that stupid Austin boy. He seems to say hi to her almost everyday. She had a feeling that she doesn't want to his friend because he was popular with so many friends. Roxanna only had three friends, Aleyah who's her true best friend ever, Rihanna who may be her good friend, and there was Dallas. She did have a tiny crush on Dallas but she was glad to be his best friend. So that is why she doesn't want Austin to get in the way. Anyway, as she was continuing walking, Trish accidently ran into her and knocked her down. Roxanna's body was crushed onto the blacktop ground. Instantly her head was bleeding and her jaw was too. Damn, it was rough with scratches on Roxanna's face and her arms. Roxanna started crying of how painful that impact and Trish started laughing at her.

"Haha! Oops! You see, me and Ally were looking at you and Austin! I thought I can give you a message. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS NOT YOURS! HE IS ALLY'S BOYFRIEND. You are way too ugly to be on this world." Trish madly yelled, "Oh by the way, your head is bleeding." Then she walked away, filling the air with laughter.

When Roxanna heard that second last line, she actually thought maybe she is ugly… Maybe she isn't so important anyway since everyone keeps embarrassing her. What she doesn't know is that everyone teased her because they were jealous of how she looks so innocent and beautiful. Also, they teased her because Roxanna's parents were rich and have jobs to travel around the world. Roxanna's tears kept falling and falling like the world hates her existence. She carefully got up and ran to the bathroom to clean herself up. She thought to herself,

'_Maybe I am not worth it because I am too shy at everything and I get scared fast.' _

_**End of the flashback**_

And that's how the years went by with Trish's mean comments made all my friends to go away, except Rhianna. Until like, in seventh grade, Ally thought I should have friends since she keeps staring at me. Because I was always sitting alone by myself near the tree and I would sometime cry a lot when I found out about my parents. So, the way she would approach to me was when in the bathroom at school, I was about to do something when myself to go away in this world. Well, let's just say Ally saved me from a dangerous event and became friends with me. On the other hand, Trish is Ally's best friend so my best friend is Rihanna. She and I still get in touch whenever my "parents" are way too drunk; I would sneak out and spend the night at Rhianna's. And we would spend the whole night just talking. I guess, I lost a lot of friends and I pretty much think people are annoying especially Austin, he's like the most cocky and annoying guy that you would want to see him last. Or maybe you do disagree because he's hot, attractive, has pretty smile, his smell that just make you wanna swoon, an- um, let's not go down the road. I hate Austin, remind me of that. Anyway, haha... We all went to find our lockers and saw my locker's #08, Trish's #12, and Ally's #10... So we are kind of apart but I think I'm across to Trish's and Ally's is near mine except two lockers apart. I started using my combination to open my locker. Apparently, it wasn't working. I was pulling the turning thingy when you turn to the numbers you have. And all of the sudden, someone behind me started muttering something.

"Um ... Ha, what are you doing missy? Trying to open my locker to see if you can slip your number in, my lovely princess?" Said a guy, at least that what I think it is.

And eww, he can't get to call me princess or missy?... I scrunched my face in disgust.

"Ha, um no, this is my locker you dumbass." I replied, feeling annoyed and trying to shake the locker to open it.

By cursing at him, I was giving him a hint to stop arguing with me and go to your own locker. But I guess he's still not understanding like a rock and just continue to talk anyways. Also, I hear Ally and Trish giggling. Um what is that about?

"Well, turn around my hottie and you can stop waiting. Now start kissing me, honey bunch," said that guy.

Honey bunch? Gee, who's this? Soon to be regretting it, I turned around slowly and next the thing I knew, both of our eyes just bulge out of our eyes' sockets.

"Uh... Ausdick? Why are you here? Already telling me that you can't wait to see me?" I sarcastically told him.

He rolls his eyes and I think he sigh in relief. I guess that was because I didn't hear him saying how hot I am or I am his honey bunch but apparently, I did. This will be a good way to embarrass him!

"So I'm a hot girl huh? Honey bunch is such a lame nickname but hottie works. Haha, thanks SWEETIE!" I emphasize the last word to him.

I gave him my very own best of my sarcastic tone. Haha, his face began to blush like a little girl. Wait what? He blushes? At me? Yikes, he is blushing at me. Well this is new and I don't like this where this is going.

"Uh.. Well... Uh um, well I thought you were a girl I was expecting, but instead I wasn't expecting to see a fake girl who thinks she's hot and all. Just like the Barbie doll. You wanting my locker is quite disgust me! By the way, my locker isn't yours!" He sneered.

-_- This is an expression I am currently giving it to him, god he is so annoying! I looked at his boring and disgusting brown eyes. Can I just tell him to go away?

"Oh no, I ain't the Barbie girl, I am still the same girl you know! But guess what, I've already changed this year. And I already know it's your locker so I did purposely try to jam your little locker with uh lots of um erasers? ..." I jeered back, which some of what I said was true but some of them were lies, I didn't actually know that it was his locker. Oops. I slowly peaked at the locker number and it wasn't mine… It says #07 next to mine. $&%#! You got to be kidding me... -_-

**Author's Note: Heh, heh, it seems like Roxanna is tough and all but she is actually broken inside. **** I feel so sad for her, though she is quite funny. I just don't get why that the people see that! Ugh, com on people! Anyways, hoped you like this second chapter! So yeah.**

\(o.o)/ -Littlemisshopey…


End file.
